1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for activating a scan function of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for determining an activation period of a scan function in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a development of an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), a unique IP may be allocated to an object. After a unique IP is allocated to an object, the object may access an Internet network, and transmit and receive data. Accordingly, an Internet of objects (e.g., an Internet of Things (IoT)) is possible, and research on smart home systems for effectively utilizing an automatic device has been actively pursued. A smart home system refers to a system in which a plurality of devices is registered to one electronic device to effectively and intuitively control the plurality of registered devices.
However, since the types of devices for the Internet of objects vary and have been generalized, power consumption is an issue in managing a plurality of devices in one electronic device. For example, when one electronic device periodically scans a plurality of devices for an Internet of objects, power consumption of the electronic device increases according to the type of device and the scan period.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of effectively managing a plurality of registered devices in an electronic device.